Limpando Caldeirões
by Scila
Summary: Shortfic escrita para o Projeto Like Always do forum 6v utilizando o clichê "Detenção". Forçados a conviver por mais de um minuto no mesmo espaço, será que Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley poderiam descobrir algo inesperado? In-Hogwarts. Spoilers até HP7 .


**Limpando Caldeirões**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco estava há exatamente vinte e dois minutos olhando para o teto. Não havia nada de especial naquele teto, nem ao menos mudara desde o primeiro ano. Provavelmente era o mesmo há séculos. Mas mesmo assim, sua aparente fascinação pelas pedras não chamava a atenção do resto da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. E a razão? Draco Malfoy era agora sinônimo de lepra.

Isso mesmo. Ele era considerado o mesmo que uma doença contagiosa e repulsiva. Se não pior.

O que muitos não entendem, ou preferem ignorar, é que sonserinos são criaturas de hábito. Quando a situação está a favor deles, eles se tornam extremamente conformistas. Afinal, o jogo está ganho, com o Pomo em mãos, para que mudar as regras?

E o que Draco fizera? Ele teve o atrevimento de mudá-las, atraindo a atenção de Voldemort e a guerra na direção de Hogwarts.

Não era à toa que sua situação atual era de um lufo no meio de cobras irritadas. Não importava que Voldemort estava vencendo a guerra lá fora. Dentro de Hogwarts, sua vida havia se tornado um inferno. Seus antigos colegas e adoradores o odiavam por ter colocado em risco suas vidas (e as de seus cofres em Gringotes), seus professores ou desapareceram (mortos) ou se uniram à Ordem da Fênix, permitindo a entrada de sociopatas e sádicos em seus lugares. Ao menos uma coisa não mudou: as outras casas continuavam odiando Draco. Porém, infelizmente, também o consideravam um idiota patético de qualquer forma, o que era humilhante.

Portanto, eis que estava encarando o teto, tentando aparentar paz e calma.

Não estava adiantando.

Pansy atravessou a sala momentos depois, de mãos dadas com um loiro metido, um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Desde que voltou das férias, ela estava determinada a esfregar seu novo namoradinho Harper no nariz de Draco. Apesar de não se importar com quem Pansy passava o tempo, era mais um momento humilhante que era obrigado a passar. Cansado e irritado, resolveu desistir do teto e sair da Sala Comunal, com certeza para a satisfação de todos.

Era tarde, quase uma hora da madrugada, mas ele estava pouco se lixando. Sabia que devia tomar cuidado com os pseudo-professores insanos, mas apenas aquela noite queria ignorar Comensais, Voldemort e tudo o que ocorrera no ano anterior. Caminhou sem destino por um longo tempo, ignorando quadros curiosos, e cada vez mais se distanciando das masmorras. Acabou subindo as escadas e se esquecendo o quão próximo podia estar do dormitório da Grifinória. Nunca foi o seu andar favorito, mas agora que Potter abandonara qualquer pretexto e desaparecera junto com seus dois capachos, não lhe parecia tão irritante.

Infelizmente sua sorte havia tirado férias e esquecido de avisar, pois mal pisou no andar e ouviu murmúrios e passos apressados. Preferindo evitar problemas e, talvez, utilizar a situação para sua vantagem, entrou numa sala de aula vazia próxima, deixando a porta aberta apenas o suficiente para ver sem ser visto.

Minutos depois as vozes estavam mais próximas e não demorou para que o novo trio maravilha oficial aparecesse, Lovegood, Longbottom e Weasley. Pela falta de fôlego estavam fugindo de algo e Draco esperava que fosse Argo Flich e não um dos Comensais.

- Acha que ele desistiu? – perguntou Longbottom, entre goles de ar.

Um miado confirmou que não. E aonde Madame Norra ia, Filch estava logo atrás. Draco não sabia se devia sentir satisfação em vê-los quebrar a cara ou se temia por suas peles. Se pegassem detenção acabariam nas mãos sádicas dos irmãos Carrow. Ele podia não gostar de Weasley e companhia, mas também não queria ouvir gritos durante a noite, já que os Carrow apreciavam as masmorras. Bastavam os pesadelos que tinha toda a noite.

- A capa de Harry viria bem a calhar agora! – reclamou Weasley. – Temos que nos esconder! E melhor nos separarmos, vai ser pior se todos nós formos pegos.

Os outros dois assentiram e correram em direções opostas, procurando abrigos. Porém, para o seu horror, Weasley correu para a sala onde ele estava. Sem saber o que fazer, Draco saiu de perto da porta. Infelizmente não havia nenhum lugar para se esconder além de um armário de equipamentos e não havia tempo.

A única coisa que podia fazer era sentar-se em uma das mesas e fingir que não havia nada de anormal naquela situação. Assim que ela entrou, o encontrou sentado à mesa do professor com os pés para cima, um sorriso triunfal nos lábios.

- Malfoy?! – ela quase gritou, controlando-se rapidamente para não chamar a atenção de terceiros. – Só pode estar brincando! O que raios está fazendo aqui?

- Passando o tempo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- O que você quer?

- Como? – questionou, confuso.

- Não vai ameaçar chamar o Filch aqui?

Deu de ombros.

- Não.

- Não? Como assim, "não"?

- Geralmente "não" expressa uma negação, Weasley. Não te ensinaram na escola de pobres?

Fitou-o com desconfiança, buscando pela sala algum sinal de traição. Depois abriu a boca novamente, dessa vez com uma teoria para explicar o comportamento aparentemente bizarro dele.

- Se não vai me entregar, então só posso concluir que você não deveria estar aqui também.

- Bravo. Espetacular. Conseguiu decifrar o quebra-cabeça em menos de uma hora, Weasley. Estou impressionado.

- Estou impressionada que você conseguiu juntar coragem o suficiente para sair da sua toca, isso sim – retrucou, irritada. – Não me lembro da última vez que tomou café da manhã do salão.

- Não sabia que minha rotina chamava sua atenção, Weasley. Faça-me um favor e cuide da sua própria vida.

- Como se eu me importasse com a sua, Malfoy! Se enxergue.

- Aparentemente, a cega aqui é você.

- Que seja.

- Ótimo.

De repente ouviram um miado próximo e de imediato ficaram em silêncio, percebendo que a discussão acabou chamando atenção da gata de Filch. O perigo deixou Draco tenso, não queria de jeito nenhuma lidar com os Carrows, principalmente sabendo que sua família estava no último lugar da cadeia alimentar dos Comensais. Weasley não parecia estar lidando com a situação muito melhor, encarando a porta como se estivesse prestes a comê-la viva.

O desespero só apareceu mesmo, no entanto, quando a voz de Filch anunciou o quão próximo ele estava da porta.

- Que foi minha querida? Ouviu algo aqui dentro?

Num piscar de olhos os dois iam ao mesmo tempo em direção do armário. Draco abriu uma porta e ela outra, e então ambos estavam dentro do armário que era pequeno demais para esconder duas pessoas com conforto.

- Tire seu cotovelo da minha cara!

- Que tal você virar para o lado e emagrecer dez quilos, Weasley!

Tentaram encontrar alguma posição que acomodasse ambos, mas a tarefa foi impossível. Percebendo que era inevitável que Filch ouvisse a disputa por espaço, Draco encarou Weasley, considerou suas opções, e ignorando os olhos arregalados dela, abriu a porta e saiu.

- Filch! Encontrei uma aluna fora da Sala Comunal! – gritou, chamando o homem para dentro.

- Que droga, Malfoy! Seu traidor mentiroso! – Weasley protestou, entre dentes.

Ignorou-a e pegou seu braço com força para tirá-la do armário. Não estava ali para fazer novas amizades e sim para sobreviver. Filch entrou mancando na sala, ofegante, mas contentíssimo.

- Bom garoto, Malfoy! Vamos levá-la para o diretor e ver que castigo doloroso a espera! – gargalhou, pegando Weasley pelo braço com força.

A garota protestou um pouco, mas no fim desistiu de lutar, preferindo encarar Draco com ódio transbordando em seus olhos o caminho todo, até o escritório de Snape. O ex-professor de poções não era a pessoa mais amigável do mundo normalmente, portanto, ao ser acordado na madrugada, não estava exatamente os esperando com doces e pôneis cor de rosa. Enquanto Filch explicava a situação, Snape apenas mantinha uma das mãos massageando os olhos fechados, com uma expressão de extremo desgosto.

- ...E então o jovem Malfoy achou a menina se escondendo numa sala de aula – Filch terminou, orgulhoso de seu trabalho "bem feito" e aparentemente incapaz de notar a insatisfação de Snape.

- Que interessante. Passou por sua mente estúpida questionar a razão do sr. Malfoy também estar fora de seu dormitório?

Draco engoliu seco. Weasley lhe deu um sorriso triunfal.

- Não... Imaginei que...

- Creio que Dumbledore lhe permitia _imaginar _demais e trabalhar _de menos_. Saia daqui. Lidarei eu mesmo com os alunos.

Enquanto o velho saía, Draco sentiu uma breve sensação de pavor. Detenção agora não era mais uma piada, pelo menos os Carrows faziam questão de lembrar os alunos disso constantemente com suas ameaças e promessas dolorosas. Será que Snape os provaria corretos?

- Sr. Malfoy, o que estava fazendo?

- Procurando a Weasley – mentiu, esperando que Snape estivesse cansado demais para procurar a verdade por Leglimencia. – Ouvi durante as aulas uma conversa entre ela e seus colegas, falando sobre algo esta noite.

- Ele está mentindo – interrompeu Weasley, irritada. – Estava fora do dormitório porque quis.

- Não perguntei sua opinião, srta. Weasley. Fique quieta – corrigiu o diretor, seco.

- Mas...

- Quieta!

Foi a vez de Draco sorrir com satisfação. Snape não se manifestou por alguns momentos, parecendo considerar suas opções.

- Já que persiste em me desafiar, terá que o fazer enquanto limpa os equipamentos de poções nos calabouços, sem magia. Não quero ver nenhuma mancha e tudo brilhando. Amanhã logo depois do almoço.

Ela cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, mas pouco intimidada. Draco não acreditou que a detenção dela seria apenas aquilo, era muito leve!

- Por quanto tempo espera que eu aja como empregada? – respondeu entre dentes, desafiadora.

- O quanto tempo for necessário para que tudo esteja limpo e você aprenda um pouco de respeito.

- Só um pouco? – retrucou sarcástica e Draco mal podia acreditar que Weasley _continuava_ a desafiar Snape sem medo das conseqüências.

- Não espero milagres, srta. Weasley. Qualquer coisa além do mínimo é esperar demais de crianças como você. Agora volte para seu dormitório antes que eu mude de idéia.

Mais uma vez a ruiva revirou os olhos, mas os deixou a sós. Draco mal podia acreditar na simplicidade do castigo que ela recebera!

- Limpar caldeirões? – questionou, incrédulo.

Snape ignorou seu protesto.

- Quanto a você, Draco, já que está tão interessado no que a garota faz ou deixa de fazer a ponto de desobedecer as regras dessa escola, você ficará responsável em acompanhar a detenção dela e garantir que não estará usando magia.

- O QUÊ?! – gritou, olhos arregalados. – Isso é totalmente injusto e francamente ridículo!

O diretor levantou uma sobrancelha, sinal de que não toleraria as reclamações dele.

- Prefere que eu chame os professores Carrow?

Engoliu seco e depois balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Ótimo. Então se prepare para amanhã e evite se meter onde não é chamado novamente, Sr. Malfoy.

Sem saber o que mais falar, saiu da sala do diretor, irritado. Sua sorte precisava voltar ou ficaria maluco.

O resto da noite não foi melhor, passando a maior parte do tempo se revirando na cama. Quando o dia amanheceu, as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos estavam mais fundas que nunca e quase calçou sapatos de pares diferentes. Quase não desceu para o Salão Principal, mas então se lembrou do que Weasley falou sobre estar se escondendo e quis provar que ela estava errada. Infelizmente, o café da manhã só piorou sua situação, os únicos alunos sentados perto dele eram Grabbe e Goyle, o que significava ouvir risadas e piadas estúpidas durante a refeição inteira. Sem falar que boa parte da mesa da Grifinória estava o encarando com ódio, provavelmente culpavam Draco pela detenção da rainha deles. Passou boa parte do tempo encarando os ovos em seu prato e considerando formas de fugir para França e nunca mais voltar. E então vieram as horas de tortura sendo obrigado a escutar professores falando de assuntos que já não tinham mais importância. Enfim, só restava encarar Weasley por longas horas enquanto a garota irritante esfregava o chão.

Encontrou a ruiva parada em frente à sala onde o equipamento de Horace Slughorn estava guardado. Braços cruzados, expressão de desafio e pé batendo contra o chão sem parar.

- O que está esperando, Weasley? Vá limpar as jarras com dedos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Estou esperando Filch abrir a porta para mim.

- _Eu _vou abrir a porta para você – retrucou, nem um pouco satisfeito com a situação. – Vou supervisionar a sua detenção.

Weasley não se controlou, deixando escapar uma gargalhada.

- Está falando sério?

- Infelizmente.

- Bem feito! Quem manda se meter onde não é chamado?

Revirou os olhos.

- Eu não ficaria tão feliz assim, Weasel. Afinal, teremos que permanecer no mesmo espaço por mais de um minuto – a lembrou, entre dentes, enquanto abria a porta e entrava na sala, lotada de caldeirões, frascos, livros e ferramentas.

A ruiva o seguiu com relutância.

- Sabia que essa detenção estava fácil demais – ela comentou, pegando o equipamento de limpeza guardado atrás da porta. – Snape quis tornar minha vida pior ainda.

Enquanto se equipava, Draco puxou um caldeirão perto da cadeira mais confortável daquela pequena sala e o virou de ponta-cabeça, agora servindo como apoio para seus pés, depois pegou do bolso uma revista de Quadribol e começou a ler.

- Duas regras, Weasley. Primeiro: nada de magia. Segundo: silêncio. Vamos tentar esquecer a presença um do outro aqui e você tagarelando sobre sua vidinha infeliz agride aos meus ouvidos, certo?

Para sua surpresa, ela apenas assentiu, mantendo o silêncio por um longo período, se dedicando totalmente à limpeza e o surpreendendo com sua aparente maturidade.

Não durou muito.

Draco estava na página vinte da revista quando Weasley resolveu quebrar a trégua temporária que criaram, provando que grifinórios simplesmente não conseguem deixar as coisas em paz.

* * *

_- Valeu a pena? – murmurou, sem o encarar. _

_Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer, sem mais explicações necessárias. E o pior que era exatamente a pergunta que ele mais temia, mas que sempre fazia para si mesmo. O mais estranho? Era que de repente, não estava engasgado e confuso, pelo contrário, estava respondendo! Realmente respondendo, com sinceridade._

_- Eu não sei. Acha que valeu? Porque agora, nesse exato momento, parece que não._

_Ela sorriu e Draco considerou fugir para longe._

_

* * *

  
_

Mas então percebeu que era apenas mais um sonho bizarro e que estava sendo acordado por Weasley (a verdadeira), gritando por algo.

- Alô, Malfoy? Me passa o lustrador? Está me ouvindo?

- Não precisa gritar, Weasley – resmungou, se endireitando e jogando o frasco do lustrador na direção dela.

Ela continuou seu trabalho quieta, mas o sonho perturbou demais Draco para se permitir cair no sono de novo, graças ao tédio. Fez o que jamais imaginou que faria: começou uma conversa com Weasley.

- Não achei que você realmente ia obedecer minha segunda regra. Estou surpreso – tentou, sem saber o que falar.

- Ao contrário do que possa acreditar Malfoy, você não é o último feijãzinho de caramelo do pacote. Não preciso brigar com você toda hora para me provar ou algo parecido.

Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Verdade? Mas que interessante – respondeu, monótono. – Quer dizer que você não acabou de me provocar para uma briga?

Ficou vermelha, acentuando suas sardas e cabelos. Draco sorriu, satisfeito, mas então lembrou que não queria mais trocar insultos, apenas se distrair. E se brigassem, a detenção dos dois (pois definitivamente Snape o estava castigando) só iria se prolongar.

- Quer dizer que não está nem um pouco tentada a fazer algumas perguntas sobre um certo assunto? Envolvendo um certo cabeça de melão e um homem de olhos de cobra...

- Uau, que sutil, Malfoy.

- Admita. Você quer me perguntar sobre isso.

Weasley bufou, aumentando a velocidade do pano contra o caldeirão que limpava.

- Não, eu realmente não quero. Já sei tudo que preciso saber.

- Eu acho que não sabe. E está morrendo de vontade de me torturar até saber, porque está presa nessa escola de farsa e porque foi deixada para trás. Ninguém dá a mínima para você, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, você é um fracasso total. Seus pais te tratam como uma criança, jogando você aqui e praticamente te ignoram porque você já cometeu erros demais e... Ainda têm a cara de pau de fingir que está tudo bem, tudo perfeitamente bem... E esperam que _eu _participe dessa mentira de merda. E eu...

Parou no meio de seu discurso, ofegante, seu cérebro finalmente alcançado sua boca. Estava de pé agora e sem perceber tinha jogado a revista para longe. Weasley o encarava, num misto de confusão e medo no rosto. Percebeu que guardava aquele rancor há muito tempo, mas não entendeu porque escolhera aquele momento para expressá-lo.

- Malfoy...

- Esquece o que eu disse, Weasley.

- Mas...

- Cale a boca!

Nervoso, envergonhado e humilhado passou por ela com pressa e saiu da sala, buscando ar fresco e sanidade no corredor. Porém, para seu terror, ela o seguiu, tinha uma das mãos segurando outro braço e parecia extremamente desconfortável.

- É exatamente como eu me sinto – confessou, o assustando com a raiva que também revelava em sua voz. – Presa numa mentira nessa escola, enquanto tudo lá fora está se despedaçando. E isso me deixa _furiosa _porque ninguém... Ninguém acredita que eu posso ajudar, nem mesmo meu suposto namorado! Por que acha que saio toda a noite buscando algo idiota e perigoso para fazer? Desafiar Snape e tudo o que ele representa?

Ele não respondeu, tinha virado de costas para ela, desejando reter algum fio de dignidade. Ouviu a porta bater atrás de si e soube que ela voltara para sua detenção, o deixando em paz. Passou um bom tempo no corredor, paralisado pela vergonha e raiva. Era a segunda vez que o _inimigo _presenciara um momento de fraqueza de Draco, primeiro fora Potter. Pelo menos naquela vez, haviam duelado. Dessa vez, ele não tinha forças para brigar com Weasley. Talvez porque ao menos _ambos _tinham visto seus momentos de fraqueza.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela saiu da sala outra vez.

- Terminei por hoje – anunciou séria.

- Ótimo.

- Amanhã, mesmo horário?

- Isso mesmo. Não se atrase.

- Não vou.

Ficaram em silêncio. Draco engoliu seco, esperando que ela fosse embora, mas Weasley continuou o encarando, como se quisesse falar mais alguma coisa. E sabia de imediato que não seria boa coisa, então resolveu impedi-la.

- Vai continuar aí parada, como uma tonta, ou vai embora? Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo e não dou esmola.

Ela mordeu o lábio e se virou para ir embora, mas antes deu meia volta.

- Amanhã, não vamos nos esquecer da regra número dois.

Ele assentiu.

Foi fácil fingir que nada havia acontecido. Cada dia levava outra revista para ler e Weasley limpava outro caldeirão em silêncio. Completo e total silêncio. Quando Snape o chamou para um relatório do progresso dela, jurava que viu decepção nos olhos do diretor ao saber que tudo estava correndo bem e com eficiência. Weasley parecia tão empenhada quanto Draco em terminar aqueles momentos embaraçosos à sós.

Normalmente confissões aproximavam duas pessoas, mas no caso deles só serviu para criar uma barreira completa e invisível, ainda mais grossa e impenetrável. Haviam cruzado uma linha perigosa, se arriscando em território inimigo por tempo demais. Agora só sobrou o medo e vergonha. Não sabiam como lidar com a presença um do outro. Brigar e provocar já não trazia o mesmo prazer nem segurança, pois sabiam que por trás dos xingamentos e ameaças havia apenas duas pessoas solitárias e de mãos atadas.

Cada caldeirão limpo significava mais alguns centímetros de distancia. Em breve voltariam a rotinas separadas. Ele evitando o resto do mundo todo dia e ela desafiando o mundo inteiro todas as noites.

No último dia da detenção, Draco se esqueceu de levar uma revista. Acabara de receber uma carta de sua mãe, pedindo para que passasse o feriado da páscoa em casa, e Draco não queria. Teria que agüentar seus pais fingindo estarem contentes, quando na realidade estavam apavorados e à mercê de Voldemort. Era pressão demais, fingimento demais.

- Terminei. Esse é o último – Weasley quebrou o silêncio, alívio na voz. – Acabou.

Continuou calado, tentando resolver se estava aliviado também ou apenas cansado.

- Acho que isso significa que... – ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

- É. Significa.

Silêncio. Weasley se ajeitou, preparando-se para ir embora. Draco suspirou, preparando-se para cometer um erro estúpido.

- Vou... Passar a páscoa na minha casa.

A ruiva parou de imediato, o fitando com curiosidade.

- Ah... Que... Bom – ela respondeu, relutante.

- Não tem nada de bom – retrucou, seco.

Ela assentiu.

- ... E você? – disse, se odiando por fazer aquela pergunta em voz alta.

- Acho que vou ficar por aqui.

- Ótimo.

- Não tem nada de ótimo nisso – foi a vez dela responder irritada.

Ele assentiu, engoliu seco e tentou novamente.

- Esse foi o último caldeirão, certo?

- Sim...

- Se não houver mais... Caldeirões para limpar... No futuro.

- Sim?

- Fique sabendo que Snape... Não sabe dar detenções. E que essa...

- ... Não foi a pior detenção que ele poderia ter dado – ela completou.

Silêncio com bochechas vermelhas e gargantas secas.

- Mas isso não muda nada – finalizou, sério.

- Definitivamente não.

Assentiram e partiram em direções opostas do corredor, no começo com certa relutância, depois com passos acelerados, mais e mais rápidos. Sem olhar para trás, mas também sem esquecer o que deixaram naquela sala.

* * *


End file.
